


Team Camelot

by Jade_Dragoness



Category: Merlin (TV), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-18
Updated: 2008-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fusion fic of Merlin and SGA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Camelot

“You‘re kidding me right?” asked Dr. Mer Emerson. “Your name is _Arthur_ P. Drake? What does the ‘P’ stand for?”

Captain Drake, raised a golden eye brow at his scoffing tone, a bruise colored the side of his face. “Penn. It‘s a family name,” he snorted derisively. “I hardly think someone named _Mer_ has room to talk.”

Dr. Emerson glowered and picked up the data pad again. He scowled at it. “They are fucking with us. They can't seriously expect us to team up together.”

“What are you whining about this time?” sighed Drake. He’d been roomed with the doctor for the entire trip on the Daedalus. They’d only managed to survive each other by spending every moment apart that they could. After their first meeting and fierce clash of butting heads they knew whey wouldn’t be able to stand being around each other. Then they’d found out they were assigned to the same away team. Neither had been thrilled. In fact, they’d been rather murderous.

“Are you kidding me? Can't you seriously see what they are trying to do here?” Dr. Emerson said. “They‘re teaming up a Merlin,” he waved at himself, “And an Arthur Penn ‘Dragon’, since that's what Drake means.”

Captain Drake straightened up. “You‘re kidding me!” He grabbed the data pad that had been lying idly in front of him and clicked open Dr. Emerson’s file.

“You‘re name is really Merlin?” he asked grinning.

Dr. Emerson growled with his blue eyes like death beams. “My mother named me that. I go by Mer. Not, Merlin.”

The captain smirked at him but something else on the data pad caught his eyes. He swore, “You‘re right! They are fucking with us. Look at who‘s going to be on our team.”

Doctor Emerson scrolled down to the next person on the list. He read it and frowned. “So, a sergeant named Revere.”

Captain Drake sighed, “Look at the first name.”

“Gwendolyn Revere, again so? I talked to her on the trip here. She‘s nice. Unlike some people, I can name,” the doctor said dryly.

“Yeah, a Gwen Revere. Guinevere.”

They both scowled at once.

Emerson leaned back in his chair, tugging at the collar of the science division uniform shirt around his neck. “They can‘t seriously think that we‘ll be going through the Stargate together do they? This is a joke. Or some form of hazing ritual.”

The captain frowned. “I think they‘re serious.”

Emerson groaned. “Bad enough I‘m stuck with you. But now we‘re going to be the laughing stock of Atlantis.”

Drake scowled at him. “That‘s no way to talk to your team leader.”

“I will, when my leader is a prat,” argued Doctor Emerson. He hid his face in his hands. “I‘m afraid to ask the name of our fourth.”

“Lieutenant Morgan Lay,” admitted Drake.

Emerson groaned into his hands. “They are going to be calling us Team Camelot before we even get out through gate.”

“Or Team Excalibur,” said Captain Drake. “That one I like.”

Doctor Emerson looked up to glare, “Of course, you would. Aren‘t you the one who‘s suppose to pick your team members? What in the hell were you doing instead?”

Captain Drake flushed and his head dropped. He admitted, “I was fighting Ronon.”

“For the entire week?” asked Doctor Emerson, incredulously. Well that explained the bruises, he thought dryly.

“I was this close to beating him,” Drake said as he held up a hand to indicate how very close he’d gotten. “I know quite a few fighting styles. And the marines have been talking about him like he‘s a god. I had to see if I could beat him.”

“Great,” Emerson said sarcastically. He paused, then asked hesitantly, “Just how close did you get?”

Drake grinned hugely. “I almost have his moves down. I just need a couple more fights. Then I‘ll beat him.”

Emerson looked intrigued. He leaned closer to the captain, his eyes eager. “The scientists have a pot going, of who will beat him first. They‘ve even thrown some cool tech toys in it for those who don‘t care about money.”

“The marines have a pot too,” said Drake. They paused then smiled at each other.

“We‘ll figure this out later,” said Emerson, tossing the data pad back onto the table. “Let‘s get you another fight with Ronon.”

“Now, that‘s what I‘m talking about!” Captain Drake stood up and slung an arm around Doctor Emerson’s shoulder. “You know Merlin,” he said. “You aren‘t half bad, for a tech geek.”

“That‘s tech wizard to you,” retorted Emerson. He smiled, “Come on killing machine, you have an arse to kick.”

End.


End file.
